


Say Something

by skyeprints



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character Death, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5498615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyeprints/pseuds/skyeprints
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Eren have always had a rocky relationship. They fight a lot and sometimes things get out of hand. Half the time they say things they end up regretting. But what happens when there isn't time to change the regret?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Something

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back with my beta reader Evan. The writing style is a bit different than normal, and this is older XD  
> Just wanted to post something other than Gravity Falls~   
> Hope you don't mind a bit of angst<3

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_  
I'll be the one, if you want me to  
Anywhere I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you 

Eren slammed his fist to the wall and cursed Levi’s name to high heaven “You’re such a bastard you know that?!” The younger brunet glared at him with fire in his shinning eyes. What were they even fighting about now? He couldn’t begin to remember, that’s how insignificant it was, but it didn’t matter anymore. Their pride was on the line now. “You’re always acting like you know everything! But you don’t!” 

Levi’s own sharp grey eyes sliced through Eren as he grabbed the boy roughly by his shirt collar, slamming him violently back against the hard stone wall of the castle. They were in the Captain’s room within the Scout Regiment’s base. No one could hear them, or would even dare to interrupt “I’m a bastard hm?” Levi questioned voice dark and yet completely calm like shifting ice. Pulling back his fist Levi decked Eren in the stomach, making the boy double over in intense agony “You weren’t saying that last night when I fucked you.” Levi whispered with a sense of wicked humor in his voice, kissing Eren softly against his jaw before he let the scout’s collar go, allowing him to tumble to the ground.

Sitting up, gagging with tears in his teal eyes Eren clenched his fists on his thighs “I-I hate you!” He cried out, rubbing the tears angrily from his eyes, but he knew deep down… He didn’t mean it. He never meant it.

“We will see about that Jaeger.” Levi smirked, turning sharply on his heels before walking away.

_And I am feeling so small_  
It was over my head  
I know nothing at all 

“Jaeger! Don’t engage! Just trust us!” Levi shouted, pushing his horse to run faster and faster. His elite team followed him, they were so close to the trap awaiting the female titan. If Eren fought her, everything would be ruined. Despite knowing this, Levi wanted to see if Eren would make the right choice. He couldn’t, and wouldn’t, tell the teen about the trap.

Eren clenched his jaw, the female was almost on them. He could smell the blood from her skin, feel the vibrations of her steps. If he didn’t do something soon they would be devoured or at least smashed to bloody crumbs. There were already so many who had given their lives for them. He couldn’t just sit by and let everyone die. Who the hell knows what’s going through Levi’s mind! And what had that man ever done to give Eren a reason to trust him?

“Eren! If you don’t trust him then trust us! And we trust Captain!” Petra pleaded, her golden eyes searching Eren’s teal ones.

Hand hovering towards his teeth, Eren shook his head. That was the problem, he didn’t trust Levi. So he couldn’t trust him. Then he bit down hard on his hand. Eren leaped up off his horse and shifted. This was it, he wouldn’t let anyone else die. 

_And I will stumble and fall_  
I'm still learning to love  
Just starting to crawl 

Eren smashed the female titan back into a tree, roaring at her and slamming his foot into her side. Everything was going well. He almost had her beat. The female caught his leg. Twisted, knocking him off balance. Then she kicked him up, and knocked him back to the ground. 

Disoriented, Eren tried to climb back up, but she kept him shoved down. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck. Petra and the other members of the elite team screamed, but they were too busy fighting off other titans, keeping them away from Eren and the female. Eren’s body was ripped off of his titan one, severing him from the steaming flesh. He would have screamed if he had the strength.

Inwardly he did scream. He screamed the first name that came to mind. _Levi!!!_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_  
I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
Anywhere I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you 

Levi did his best to kill as many of the titans as he could. One by one he sliced at their necks, steaming bodies crumbling to the ground… He was covered in blood.  
Yet they still kept coming… 

_And I will swallow my pride  
You're the one that I love…_

“Eren!!!!” he called, skidding to the ground. The man watched in horror as the female titan ripped a chuck of flesh from the back of Eren’s neck, revealing the limp form of his human self inside.He needed to cut the back of her neck before she got to him. She couldn’t have him. Eren belonged to him. That boy was his and his alone.

“Jaeger you idiot wake up!!!” The captain leaped to his feet. Levi shot up into the air, slinging himself with the help of the 3d maneuver gear over to her. His fists clenched tightly to his swords and fire burned within his powerful grey eyes. “You bitch!!!” With a shout he aimed for her neck. The onyx haired man flew downwards, ready to strike just as he felt something hard yank on the cords of his gear…

_…And I'm saying goodbye_

“Captain!!!!” Petra screamed as Levi went flying into a tree, a splatter of blood staining the bark with an unforgiving scarlet. His body crippled to the ground, head lolling to the side. After a second he tried his best to get up. But his legs just wouldn’t budge at the moment.   
The female titan growled, standing to her feet as the others moved to try and cut at her neck themselves. The sight of seeing their beloved captain wounded outraged them..  
But that rage soon turned into death and fear.   
The female titan quickly devoured. Killed. And swatted the soldiers like flies. They were nothing more than insects to her.

The captain sat up a bit more, and winced in pain. Blood clotted on top of his head, pooling over the side of his bruised temple, seeping over his eyes. His vision blurred, trying to crawl over to the steaming body that was once Eren’s titan form. He needed to drag the boy to safety.   
He needed to get him home.   
He needed to tell Eren he was sorry…

_Say something, I'm giving up on you.._

It took him several minutes to finally get over to him, and Levi couldn’t catch his breath. Exhausted and beaten, the older captain stared down at Eren, his arms trembling and weak. They could barely hold a sword now. He could even tell that one of his lungs at collapsed.  
His ribs had punctured them on impact, and he could barely breathe.  
“E-Eren… wake up you bastard.” The captain whispered, desperate to make him wake. Slowly he moved to pick his lover up from the ground. He laid the brunet’s head in his lap with the last bit of strength he had..

After a moment Eren slowly opened his eyes.  
“L-Levi…?”

_And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
And anywhere I would've followed you_

Levi felt a few tears within the corners of his eyes. But he didn’t dare cry now.  
Instead the Corporal threw back his hand, slapping Eren hard across the face. A heavy smack echoed from the treetops and stung his hand.  
The brunet’s eyes widened at Levi in shock. Then he winced at the white hot pain erupting from his cheek, a sharp ring in his ears. “O-Ow!! Y-you jer-“  
“Eren. Listen to me.” Levi interrupted, his head hung low, bangs shadowing his glazed over eyes, aching. His tone was dead serious, forced by the sounds of faint gasping of air, and it scared Eren stiff.   
“I’m dying Eren…I can hardly move, or breathe anymore.” Levi grunted in pain, coughing up a bit of blood. It dripped onto Eren’s cheeks.   
“I-I’m afraid, you’re going to be…fighting by yourself for now on.” His eyes were half lidded with soft rings forming under them as he became even paler.

“W-what!! No!!” Eren cried out, struggling to sit up, but Levi insisted and kept him down on his lap, still hunched over him. 

“Don’t move and listen to me!!!” 

Eren whimpered, the tears already streaming from his eyes. “B-but, baby please. You can’t die…I-I love-“

“Love…please. Don’t let the last thing I see be of you crying…” The captain’s voice hadn’t been that soft in a long time. Only usually the quiet moments after a rare intimate sex session. 

The brunet hiccupped, reaching his hands up to cup his dying lover’s face into his hands.  
“Levi, I-I’m sorry. I’m so so sorry…I was so stupid. And… and now-“

“Shut it idiot.” Levi purred, leaning down to catch Eren’s trembling lips with a final kiss.  
“I want you to learn from your mistakes now…live and defeat those bastards. Live for me as I’ve come to live for you. Don’t be an idiot like usual…be strong…but be smart. Kill the titans and…” A sharp cough racked Levi’s body, and he struggled to find the ability to even take another breath. “A-And know I’ve always loved you…”

“Levi!!!”

_Say something, I'm giving up on you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you…_

Levi grew limp against Eren, his eyes closed and at peace. Eren trembled in disbelief, staring up at the peaceful dead body.   
It was all his fault. He forgot what was most important, and in the end….he lost it…  
He was alone in the world once more. With Levi no longer there to protect and trust him. No longer there to love him. His lack of trust and communication, costed him his life.  
“Why?....Why didn’t I…”

_Say something..._


End file.
